Family and well Miranda
by PurpleMonkeyInc
Summary: Miranda has been looking for a new recruits for Cerburus and one she has been looking for for years. she recruits  him after his colony is raided by slavers and his mum is taken.He discovers family secrets and maybe just maybe Miri will get a BF. review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Horizon 8:00 **_

"Jake wake up!" shouted Mum

"Alright!" I yelled back.

I got up and headed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then took a quick shower.

"College is in fifteen minutes!" Mum yelled

I ran into my room and threw on yesterday's clothes and my trademark leather jacket then moved the carpet and opened the trapdoor below. Inside was my private study and where I worked on projects. Mum still didn't know about it… luckily. Unlike all the other houses my house was a stone mansion and had lots of secret doors in it and I only found the trapdoor a few months ago. I picked up a bag and threw a few books and things in it. Then moved a pile of cardboard boxes to reveal the dumn-waiter I used to get to the garage. I climbed down into to the garage then walked over to the cloth covered object in the corner and threw the sheet off. It was my Dad's old Harley Davidson his great great great great Granddad had given him before flying cars were invented. I checked the gas tank then turned the ignition and pressed the button on the wall to open the garage door. I revved the engine then drove out towards Horizon Academy.

_**Horizon Academy **_

_**8:25**_

I arrived at the college's car park and I parked the bike. I walked towards registration but a sudden movement caught my eye and I saw some boys pushing a smaller boy around on the small green outside the college. I strode over and grabbed the boy just as he was shoved towards me.

"Hey, guys! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled

"Oh we're having a little fun. Why does that bother you?" The leader of the group walked towards me and shoved me back. Six years ago Dad died and people made fun of me so I started fights with them and won about all of them, so this guy shouldn't really have done that to me.

"Actually it does" I punched the leader square in the nose then kicked him back into the group.

"Oh it's a fight you want?" the leader said clutching his nose "Then that's what you'll have"

One of the group members tried to punch me but I ducked and gave him a gut punch then flipped him over on to his back. The next one came and went straight for the classic knee to the balls, but I countered it and tripped his other leg up from underneath him. Three remained and two charged at me. I slid through ones legs then did a Chinese get up and 'drop kicked' the one behind him. The other one kicked me in the ribs and I fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Your screwed now" the leader sneered and him and the last remaining group member had something shiny in their hands. A knife? Oh shit it was a knife I slid round and kicked the gang members hand and he let the knife go which flew into the air. I kicked him in the balls and caught the knife and put it to his throat. I held it there for a while then threw the knife into a drain and pushed the gang member into the leader.

"Go home!" I shouted then walked to registration.

As soon as I got there I slid into a seat near the back and Mr Baits, my tutor, and a girl came in.

"Alright guys settle down! Settle down! I have some news for you! A new student will be joining us today! Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked her

"Ok, well um I'm Eva" she said

Mr Baits told her to sit down and she walked to the end of the class and slouched into a chair next to me. He started taking the register and Eva put a small note on my table.

_Hey, are you that badass I saw take on those assholes outside? X_

I smiled and scribbled a note and passed it back.

_Hey are you that badass I saw take on those assholes outside? X_

**Probably, where'd ya come from?**

She looked at me and mouthed back "Ilium"

The bell went and the others around me picked up their bags and headed out to their next class. I had mechanics, after all that was what I studied. I walked down the corridor and up the stairs at the end then went into my classroom. The tables where put together in twos and I went and sat in the corner of the class. I put my bag down and got out a pen and a book then just gazed around. I saw Eva walking up and down the corridor, through the window, with her time table in her hand. She looked up and walked into the class, she came and sat by me and dumped her bag down.

"Hey, I'm Eva" she said

"Jake" I replied bluntly

"I noticed you drive a… motercicle?" she said

"Motorcycle" I corrected "You come from Ilium? An Asari world?"

"Yes, my father was an information broker there… before the accident"

"What happened?" I asked curiously

"He was driving home when a group of mercenary shuttles flew by and swerved through the traffic to chase someone but then one hit another car and blew up. He couldn't see through the smoke and a batarian drove through it and they collided and went down"

She choked on the last few lines and I embraced her into a small hug. The bell went and the lesson started.

"….and the weight of the car helps balance it out" finished Mr Kelly. There was a knock at the door and a teen walked in and whispered something to the teacher, the teacher nodded and the teen walked over to me and handed me a yellow slip of paper. I unfolded it and read the note.

Jake come back home as soon as possible. I've contacted school and they are ok with it there is something we need to discuss.

I looked up from the letter and slipped it in my pocket then I picked my bag up and walked out. When I reached the car-park and got on my bike and drove back home.

I arrived at home and opened the garage up to park the bike in. I put it in the corner as usual and threw the sheet over the top of it. I turned around and saw mum right in front of me.

"You wanted to talk?" I said

"Yes, come inside"

We walked out of the garage and went through the front door to my house.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Six years ago when your father passed away, he told me to tell you who he really was and I think the time is right for you to be told"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" I said confused

"Your father was an assassin" she said "He worked by himself and travelled the galaxy finding work. He did hired muscle and assassinations for people"

"My father was a killer?" I said

"Yes, he wanted you to be an assassin as well. I think you can make your own decision and he told me to show you this" She walked over to a book-case and pulled a book half out, there was a click and the bookcase shifted.

"Everything down there is yours" she said pointing down the block of stairs"

She went upstairs and I went down into the darkness of the small room below.

I reached the end of the stairs and found a small room. I flicked a switch and the lights came on, I saw two bookcases, a bed, a set of table and chairs, a cupboard with supplies in and an armour stand. On the stand was father's armour I presumed, next to the stand was a chest and I went over to it and opened it. Inside were a funny looking pistol, a book, a note and what looked like a mini mass rely. I read the note.

Jacob,

If you are reading this than I am most probably dead. I call upon you to protect our family. If you look in front of you, you should see my armour with our family crest on it and behind that is my family's weapon which had been passed down from generation to generation so now I give it to you. My sniper rifle I made myself is in this chest and so is my pistol made by me as well. If you want to have them then you should learn to use both so I have put some books with instructions on how to use the family's weapon and the other things I have given you. Son, stay alive and make me proud,

Yours truly

Father P:S pull the book out from the bookcase named LEGENDS and see what happens

I read the letter twice then folded it up and took the two weapons out of the chest and the books as well. I read through the books quickly then ran over to the armour stand and slowly put the armour on. Then I went around the back and saw a samurai sword with Japanese engravings on it, next to that was a small Japanese knife and I picked up the katana and held it for a while then started swinging the blade in my hand just as the books had said to. there was a another chest there and I opened it to find about fifty odd credit chits, on the inside of the lid there was a note which had some numbers and a few words. 1,000,000 credits.

"Hell yeah…" I murmured

After a while I went and pulled the book out of the book case and the book case opened to reveal a shooting range. For the next few days I practiced using the weapons and just as the clock hit four on Sunday a big bang went off upstairs.

"Mum?" I called "Mum?"

I began climbing the stairs still in the armour with the pistol at my side and the sniper rifle and sword criss-crossed on my back. Just as I reached the door I saw a car fly away from the house with a logo on the door and through the window was mum!

"Mum!" I shouted

I saw her banging on the window and in the distance I saw crops being burned.

"Slavers" I cursed

I ran out the door and shot a few rounds of my pistol at the car but it flew off before the bullets even reached them. My pistol was an upgraded design of an old spectre pistol. It had no ammo clips just overheated if I shot too many rounds at once. I ran into the garage just as another aircar landed outside. I took cover behind a pillar and took out my sniper rifle. Slowly I peeked out and took aim on a batarian without a helmet on and took the shot, luckily the sniper and pistol where both silenced and I quickly took cover behind the pillar again. I heard a few shouts of panic then I pulled out the pistol and sword in unison and ran out into the open. I shot of a few rounds in quick succession at the first slaver then sliced another slaver's head of with the sword, I turned and a few more shots from the overpowered pistol put down the last three slavers. The sudden thirst to kill was overwhelming and I ran into the aircar and shot the driver square in the head and threw him out of the aircar. I then ran back inside and got some clothes and a bag and threw it in, I got some supplies as well and of course my leather jacket then I ran back and got in the aircar. I had learnt how to learn to drive an aircar from school so I put it in gear and flew down to the colonies centre. There were a lot of bodies and crying but alliance soldiers had appeared and stopped the raid. Tents where set up already and aircars where flying people up to ships to go off to other planets. I quickly flew the aircar over to the barracks on the other side of town. I saw all of the soldiers dead and I ran into the hanger. Inside were more aircars and ships and I choose a nice one named the SSV Interceptor. I ran up to the main office and ran over to the safes where everything was kept. I fired bullets at safes locks, I quickly opened it and took the keys, manuals and everything else to do with the ship and I sprinted back to the interceptor. I jumped in the cockpit and placed all my weapons and supplies in the locker next to the door. I booted up the systems and flew the ship out of the hanger and into space. I flew to the mass rely and targeted Citadel space. Hopefully someone there will help me get revenge on the bastards who took my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Citadel 10:23 PM**_

I docked at the Citadel not knowing what to do at all. So many questions were in my head. Where was mum? Why didn't dad tell me he was an assassin earlier? What will happen now? I walked into the market district and asked a turian where I could rent an apartment from and he told me that a lady had just moved out of one of a nearby hotel on the other side of the market district. I walked to a nearby taxi and he drove me towards the hotel. When the cab stopped I thanked him and chucked him a credit chit, I then got out and walked into the main lobby.

"I'd like to rent a room for a while" I said

"Ok sir, room 234 on the eight floor" the asari "that will be seventy two credits which equals to five hundred credits a week, pay up front each day or C-Sec will blast a hole in your ass"

I took the key and paid her then walked into the elevator, I punched the button eight and slowly the elevator lifted from the ground floor.

Ten minutes later I was unpacking my clothes and taking of my armour. I put my armour at the bottom of the wardrobe and got changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt and I put my leather jacket over the top, I strapped the knife on the side of my jeans but so the jacket covered it up. I walked out of the room and took the elevator back down to the ground floor. I took another cab to a night club I didn't know the name of and entered the club. I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink from the turian bartender. I quickly downed it and walked off to start dancing. Just as I made it to the end of the dance-floor a batarian shoved me over.

"What the hell man?" I shoved the batarian back and a group of other batarians caught him.

"Bad move" one of them said and took out a pistol and aimed it at my head. Lots of screams where heard and the music stopped.

"No, bad move" I said

The batarian shot just as I ducked and I unsheathed the knife and stabbed it into his foot and ripped it up through his leg all the way to his chest and a different batarian hit me in the head with the butt of his assault rifle. I fell to the ground. I gritted my teeth and slammed my hands on the ground. I didn't realise my hands where glowing a purpley-blue colour until the massive shockwave killed the rest of the batarians and smashed a load of glasses. I got up and ran out the club. I ran down the street then was yanked into an alley-way.

"Nice work, I've never seen a shockwave that powerful before" a female voice said. The figure stepped out of the shadows and the figure was beautiful lady who looked mid-twenties, she wore a black and white outfit with a strange logo around the shoulder.

"Jacob Foster right?" she asked

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"My resources are literally unlimited." She said "I work for a company called Cerberus and we've been tracking you down since your father died"

"Umm ok"

"I've come to ask you if you're interested in joining and working for Cerberus" she said "So will you join us?"

"Will you help me track down the slavers who took my mother and the people who killed my father"

"Yes, we will train you in many ways and we will set you up with missions to stop people with the crimes and that lot"

"Then yes I will join"

_**Two years later**_

_**Cerberus base 8:15 AM**_

So I'd spent two years back at Uni getting a degree so I might be able to get into other universities for missions. I'd changed quite a lot I could now use all my family's weapons well and I head my hair like Karl Urban's when he acted in the Chronicles of Riddock ehich I watched on my tele in my room. I headed back to my room after having breakfast with some other people at the canteen but Miranda was waiting for me at the door.

"Ah, here you are Jake, I've been waiting for you" Miranda said "It's time for you to get an implant"

"Yeah yeah… wait what? An implant? You can't be serious?" I yelled

"I'm always serious, it's time to master your biotics" she said calmly "Pack your things we're going to my place on Ilium"

I packed my things quickly and threw on my leather jacket which I had now got fur sewed into the inside of it and I'd also sewn a R.A.F logo on the left side turning it into a flight jacket. I picked up my bag and walked out the door of the room. I walked down corridors and hallways until I got to the flight hanger and I walked over to where Miranda was.

"You're driving" she said bluntly and threw me the keys.

"Driving what?" I asked

We walked around a plane until we came to a plane I liked very much.

"Ahh the SSV Interceptor should of known" I grinned. After taking flight lessons to get more confident with a ship and aircar I now had a driving license and my own ship. Well technically it already was mine but now legally it was after Horizon was raided no one went back to the colony so now it was my ship. I walked up the steps and into the main area where there was a table and chairs and a set of steps leading down to the cargo hold. I chucked my bag in one of the passenger seats and went to the cockpit. I turned the keys into the engine and typed in the password to get the electronics on. Miri sat next to me in another seat and put the head set on.

"All systems stable, initiating take off sequence" I said out load

I lifted the ship off the ground and turned it around and flew it out of the hanger's doors.

As soon as we were in space I set a route to the mass rely and put it in auto-pilot.

"So, Miri…" I said

"So, Jakey…" she said with a lot of sarcasm and I think that was taking the mick.

"Urm how you been for two years?" I asked trying to start a conversation

"Ok I guess it's not like you'd know" she said

_Bitch_ I thought. I got up and walked out the cockpit and went to a container and opened it to reveal some food. I went and sat at the table and then gobbled it all down. I knew we hit the mass rely when the ship lurged forward a bit. I got up and headed towards the cockpit and then slumped down into the chair. I saw Ilium almost immediately and headed straight towards it.

"Put it in auto-pilot I've set the course to Nos Astra already" Miranda said

_I guess Nos Astra is where she lives_ I thought

I put it in auto-pilot and tapped in a few things to check the systems were running smoothly.

We hit the planet's atmosphere and Miranda directed me to a tall building with a landing pad on the roof just big enough for the Interceptor.

"Well, welcome to Nos Astra" Miri said


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**Nos Astra (Miranda's apartment) 3:37 PM**_

After I landed the Interceptor on the roof of the private building, Mirada had got up and left the plane.

"Leave your bags here" she said "The staff will deal with them and don't worry the ship only obeys you and anyone else you authorise to be able to start the systems"

I picked up my flight jacket and threw it on then strapped the knife on my leg underneath a pair of jeans. Then I jogged out the entrance. I saw Miranda getting in an aircar and I ran to keep up with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Nos Astra's private hospital" she answered

"What's there?" I asked

"A doctor named John Miers, he specializes in implants and with you having an L6 you might need his speciality"

"Why am I having an L3? I thought they were for the most hi-tech?" I said

"Yes, you are hi-tech" she said "Two years ago that shockwave you made was one of the biggest I've seen a human do, especially since you don't have an implant"

"So with some training could I use my biotics in combat?" I asked

"Yes, ahh here we are"

We landed on the roof of another building and we both got out. We walked towards some stairs and we went down them into a room with a chair and a load of equipment.

"Hello, Miranda" a man said standing next to the chair "And you must be Jacob, nice to meet you"

"Like wise" I replied

"I want this procedure done quickly so get on with it" Miranda said

"Ok then, Jacob drink this"

He handed me a cup of clear blue liquid and I drank it then the doctor sat me in the chair. After a couple of seconds I fell unconscious.

Hours later when I woke up a strange tingling was at the base of my neck.

"Ah, Jacob your awake come here there are things we need to discuss…"

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

After three months of training in biotics I had improved a lot I could now lift myself of the ground and move in the air, I could use the following powers, shockwave, singularity, lift, slam, reave and warp and Miranda had called some Operatives over to the apartment and they taught me how to use a submachine gun and a pistol even more better then I already could. Miranda said that if I was in a combat class I would be an Adept but I learnt how to use a sniper so I was now a pretty good soldier… according to classes and training anyway. Doctor Miers was teaching me different powers from different combat classes and today was my combat test. I was put in a room and a cage was dropped into the room big enough for a human or any other species to fit into. It opened and a Krogan and two Varren came out.

"Let's dance pretty boy" I mumbled

A varren jumped into the air and my biotics flared and I slamed it into the ground. It shrieked in pain and I lifted it up and threw it at the other varren killing the one I threw and injuring the other.

_**MIRANDA'S POV**_

I walked into the room were Jake had his implant done and I saw the Doctor next to a window and I strolled over.

"What you looking at John?" I asked I turned and looked through the window to see a room painted white with Jake and a Krogan in.

"Is that Jake?" I yelled

"Yes, you'd be surprised how good he has become in his biotics"

"Stop it now or I'll kill you!" I yelled

"I'm afraid not" he replied.

Suddenly someone grabbed me by my arms and the doctor quickly shoved a syringe into my neck and squeezed the clear liquid into my blood stream.

"That liquid was a toxic that stops your biotics for an hour so you can't harm me now"

The person behind me tightened his grip on me and I was forced to watch Jake.

"Oh, and don't worry that Krogan was from a prison and he was given the same liquid" the doctor finished

_**JAKE'S POV**_

I killed the second Varren using Reave and I pushed him into the Krogan who appeared to be sleeping as he looked up and charged. I dived out the way and lifted him in the air then I ran jumped and punched the Krogan in the face which seemed to cause more anger and less pain. I then used slam to hit him to the ground and I used reave to wipe out most of his health and then just as he was about to get up I finished him off by unsheathing the knife and threw it at him. After lots of training at Cerberus my accuracy was now really good and it hit the Krogan square in the eye. I retrieved the knife and then walked out of the once white room now red. I waled up the set of stairs and opened the door at the top to reveal the doctor readingsomething of a clipboard and Miranda being strained.

"Jake!" she yelled "What the hell did you thing you were doing?"

"Well I want to go find the people who took my mother and the doctor said he'd help me with combat biotics so he did, once again thanks doctor"

Miranda got out of the man's grip and spun around and punched him in the face. She then walked over to the doctor and did a spin kick to the head to make him fall to the floor she then grabbed my hand and pulled me out side towards the aircar she opened the side door to the back and shoved me in.

"Miranda I-"I was interrupted be her

"No! Shut up!" she yelled

I'd never been in the back of the aircar before I always set in the front passenger seat. After a while the aircar landed and the door opened just as I saw Miranda's hair disappear down into the stairwell and I walked over to the door down to the stairs. I descended the steps until I got back to the apartment and I opened the door to see Miranda at the window. I walked over to her but she spun around as I was half-way across the room.

"What were you thinking you idiot?" she shrieked "I should just throw you out the window"

I turned around and walked to the steps in the room which led to my bedroom and some other steps on the other side of the room which led to hers but I headed to mine.

"Sheesh, someone's on their period" I muttered

And with that last comment I was sent flying into the wall.

"Oh no you didn't" I said.

My biotics flared and I threw a chair at her. She jumped out the way with a look of shock and anger on her face then she sent a plant pot at me which I dodged but was hit in the stomach with a lamp she threw at me. I lifted myself into the air and lifted everything near me, plants, lamps, coffee mugs, pillows, pictures and books all at once and threw them at her.

"Bitch!" I yelled

She was hit by a coffee mug, a plant and picture before she lifted the table and threw that at me, I jumped out of the way and walked towards her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DO A COMBAT TEST BEHIND MY BACK AND INSULT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE! YOU DICKHEAD!" She shouted

She threw an empty coffee mug at me and it hit me in the shoulder but I just kept walking.

"YOU THINK YOUR SO-"

She was cut off just as I embraced her into a kiss. I pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Sorry?" I said

"Screw you" she laughed

She grabbed my hand and took me to the stairs

_Yes! _I thought


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**Nos Astra Miranda's apartment 10:47 AM**_

I woke up and turned around to see Miranda sleeping silently next to me. I leaned on one elbow and I stroked her cheek with one finger. She smiled then opened her eyes.

"Hey" I said

"After going all night long, all you have to say is hey?" she laughed

"Yup…" I replied

I got up and stretched than went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I got out I saw Miri sitting on the couch looking through a datapad through the small gap between the wall and the door. I rapped a towel around my waist then walked out into the living room.

"What you reading?" I asked

"Your fist assignment" she replied "It seems you'll be going to school again"

"What? Not again..."

"Yes again, you are going to attend a college and act as someone younger. You are going to try and get information of a man, his daughter is in the college and we need you to get close to her so you can get to her house and find the information we are looking for. The father is a human the mother an Asari and she is an Asari too. Her name is Reyy'na Sorza. We believe that the information is hidden in a hidden draw in a desk which is in his basement"

"Why would he have a desk in the basement?" I asked

"When he bought the house he bought new furniture as well so he got rid of all the stuff and stored it in the basement" she replied

"Ok when does college start?"

"It started two hours ago at eight"

"SHIT!"

I got up and ran to my bedroom. I quickly got drest and picked up a bag and ran out the door, in the bag were my flight jacket, my phone and a bunch of other stuff. I pulled the jacket out of the bag and chucked it on after climbing the stairs to the roof. I sprinted to the aircar and opened up the driver's door. I turned it on and set a course on the map to Nos Astra College and the aircar flew at a fast speed towards the college.

_**Nos Astra College 11:14 AM**_

I walked calmly towards the classroom and I opened the door and walked in.

"Ah you must be Jake, I am Mrs T'Leia, please sit"

The asari teacher teaching me biology pointed to a seat next to a turian on the back row of tables. I slouched down and listened to the teacher for a while then looked around at the other students. I saw a few nerdy Salarians at the front and a few asari with them and then I saw a few turians and humans trying to flirt with an asari which happened to take on the human habit of throwing on as much makeup as possible. I looked at her and she looked back then looked up and down me as if judging me. The teacher handed out books and told us to turn to page thirty-four. As I did I saw a flicker of movement and a book flew towards me as I caught it, it was four inches from my face. I looked around and saw one of the turian glare at me who was sitting next the asari, he put his arm around her but she pushed it off as if he was just trying to act hard. I silently laughed then threw the book back as it hit the turian in the head the asari burst out laughing and the teacher spun around from writing on the board and sent the asari out. As she reached the door and turned around I winked at her. She smiled then walked out and sat in the seat outside. The rest of the lesson went quickly with us just copying out stuff into books she gave us, luckily it was our first lesson so we all got a bookto write in. The bell went and it was break time. I picked up my bag and left the room. I exited the building and headed towards my aircar at the car park to go get something to eat. As I was entering the car park I was pushed into someone's aircar and I spun around to see a few turians and a couple of batarians.

"I saw you checking out Reyy'na, that's my girl" the turian who I threw a book at.

He swung a punch which caught me of guard and his fist connected with my jaw.

I fell back onto the aircar and I spat blood out of my mouth.

"If you even look at her again I will-"he started

My boot connected to the right side of his face. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Both batarians grabbed my arms and the turian got up.

"Screwed now"

The turian started hitting me in the stomach until I was franticly gasping for air. I looked up and saw the turian pulling out a gun.

"My father is in the Blue Suns" the turian started "he taught me how to use a gun and any other weapon and now I will kill you"

"Come on man you aren't a murderer!" I exclaimed

"No but I soon will be"

"You know what? Screw you"

I smiled then my biotics flared and I pushed the two batarians into nearby cars. I used singularity on the turian and I took the gun out of his hand and threw it over the edge of the building. The other turians approached and one drew a knife.

"ARGHHH YAAARRR" I yelled as I released a huge shockwave sending them back into the science building. The turian without the gun now had recovered from the biotic spell of singularity and was running for an aircar. I walked off towards my own aircar before I was pulled into an alleyway and was embraced into a kiss. I could smell a string scent of foundation and I pulled away to find myself face to face with Reyy'na.

"I met you like an hour ago and I already get a kiss?" I asked

"Yes, well I think that beating the crap out of those guys back there sort of deserves one as it was pretty insane, especially since the one that thinks he's my boyfriend had a gun"

"You saw that?" I asked

"Yes"

She grabbed the collar of my flight jacket and tucked gently towards her and embraced me in a kiss again.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch?" I asked

"Sure…" she whispered

I took her towards my aircar and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first" I instructed

She smiled and sat in the passenger seat and I got in after and turned the aircar's enigines on. I lifted it of the ground and drove off towards the nearest restaurant.

"Is that a flight academy badge?" she asked

"Yes I've got my own ship now"

"Have you given her a name?" she asked

"Yeah, the SSV Interceptor, she's a beauty"

"Ah, pull over here this is a nice place"

I did as she instructed and stopped at a restaurant.

Well here goes our first date!

_**Blue Lagoon Nos Astra 12:14 PM**_

We walked in the restaurant and sat down in a two seater next to a window and ordered some food.

"So…" I started "what hobbies do you do?"

"Not much, I have a job as a makeup artist for a film company" she replied

"Yeah I can tell…" I murmured

"So where did you get the ship from?" she asked

"Flight academy gave it to me when I graded top of the whole academy" I half-lied

"That's pretty cool"

Our meals came and mine was roast yakow as a few hours past we kept talking getting to know each other.

"So is this like a date?" I asked

"Umm if you want it to be"

"So when do you work?" I asked

"Every day at three"

"But that's in school time isn't it?"

"No school ends at twelve so we have already finished"

"Ok that's a bit different to what I'm used too" I said "so you and that turian, you're not together are you?"

"Nope" she looked at her omi-tool then her eyes widened.

"Shit I've got to be at work in half an hour" she said "another time?"

"Sure" I answered

She got up then hesitated for a moment before planting a kiss on my cheek then she walked out and got in a taxi. I soon got up and walked towards the aircar and flew back to the apartment. I landed on the roof of the building and walked down the steps and into the apartment. The room had been tidied and I went up to my room and lay on the bed. I soon got up and read over the letter my father left me again before realizing I missed out a passage on the letter.

Look for my former partner Thane Krios he will help you.

_Well I didn't notice that!_ Suddenley there was a bang and the door opened ravelling three merc's. I dived to the side of the door and picked up the katana and unsheathed it. I heard them coming up the stairs and I flared my biotics and sent a shockwave out. I came out of cover and jumped through the door and sliced the first one and stabbed the second one but the third one was still at the door and was aiming an assault rifle straight at my head. At that moment I knew I was dead but a pair of hands gripped his neck and snapped it viciously. I desended the stairs and talked the figure. The figure was a drell and I put the sword to his neck but he rolled me over and put the gun to my head as I put the sword to his throat.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Jake Foster"

"Foster?" his eyes widened

"Why? Who are you?"

"Thane Krios, are you Max's son?"

"Yes… well that's pretty ironic"


End file.
